


Neverending Story

by elusifraksi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusifraksi/pseuds/elusifraksi
Summary: Lebih jauh dari esok, lebih lama dari selamanya. Bokuto hanya ingin Akaashi menemaninya mengisi jalan cerita yang tak ia biarkan memiliki akhir.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Neverending Story

**Author's Note:**

> Keuntungan yang saya dapat dari menulis fanfik ini ya kepuasan tersendiri :DDDDD 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari k-drama Extraordinary You dengan soundtrack-nya yang berjudul Story That Won’t End milik Stray Kids.

Bokuto ingat kali pertama ia bertatap wajah dengan Akaashi. Lelaki itu menampakkan kurva kecil di bibirnya, walau bagian atas kepalanya tertutupi cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca, Bokuto masih bisa melihat senyumnya, dan saat matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang iris biru gelap di depannya, Bokuto sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta.

Akaashi mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang tak ia ingat betul bagaimana rupanya. Yang diingatnya hanyalah bahwa Akaashi merupakan satu dari sekian banyak wujud kesempurnaan. 

Akaashi sempurna luar dan dalam. Bokuto menolak percaya bahwa Akaashi adalah seorang manusia yang Tuhan ciptakan dari bongkahan tanah dan segumpal darah. Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Akaashi adalah perwujudan nyata dari sebuah cahaya, Bokuto bersumpah ia telah mendustai sang pencipta karena menolak percaya satu eksistensi makhluk hidup yang memiliki nafsu. 

Tapi dia tidak. Akaashi tidak memiliki nafsu, pandangannya selalu teduh, sentuhan jemarinya menenangkan dan lembut ibarat sutra, bahkan mungkin lebih, lalu suaranya adalah hal yang ingin Bokuto simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Katakan Bokuto egois, tapi ia memang enggan membagi suara lelaki bersurai arang tersebut untuk didengar orang lain.

Akaashi tak dapat dijelaskan melalui kalimat manapun. Hanya manusia sakit mental yang berkata bahwa ia memiliki kekurangan. Akaashi sempurna. Bokuto tuli untuk orang-orang yang mengatainya gila. 

Lihat dia. Tak ada dengkuran sekecil apapun, napasnya tentram hampir tak menusuk indra pendengaran, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bokuto ingin melindunginya, rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu, tetap seperti ini bersama Akaashi, ia tak sanggup melepasnya. 

Bokuto membawa jemarinya menelusuri helaian legam, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma yang hanya dimiliki Akaashi. Ia tidak tahu aroma apa itu, dan rasanya hanya Akaashi yang memilikinya. 

Ia membawa Akaashi ke dekapannya, menekan bagian belakang kepalanya untuk semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan. 

Akaashi terjaga dan mencoba melepas diri dari dekapannya, namun Bokuto tak membiarkannya, ia semakin merengkuh tubuh itu, meletakkan dagunya di atas surai gelap milik Akaashi dan memejamkan matanya. 

“Bokuto-san ... sesak,” ujar Akaashi. Kedua tangannya yang terkurung di dada Bokuto meronta, pun kakinya memberikan tendangan kecil di bawah sana. 

“Sebentar.” Ia berbisik, matanya terpejam, ia berusaha lelap, namun pikirannya masih kusut. “Aku tidak bisa tidur, Akaashi.”

Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Malam ini? 

Dirasakannya pergerakan Akaashi terhenti, Bokuto tersenyum. “Ada apa, Bokuto-san?”

“Hanya ketakutan.” Ia memandang ke luar jendela yang terletak di belakang Akaashi. Oh, lupakah ia menutup tirai jendelanya? 

“Ada apa, Bokuto-san?” Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, juga suara yang sama lembutnya. Bokuto bahkan tak pernah bosan jika harus menerima pertanyaan semacam itu untuk ke-seribu kalipun. 

“Aku takut untuk tidur. Kemarin malam aku bermimpi.” 

Akaashi berusaha mendongak, namun dagu Bokuto menekan bagian atas kepalanya terlalu keras. 

“Mimpi yang sangat jauh, yang bahkan tak pernah aku pikirkan seumur hidupku.” Bokuto mengusap helaian sutra itu. “Namun tak apa, kesimpulannya adalah; aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri.”

“Itu bukan sebuah janji, kan?”

“Tidak tahu.”

Akaashi diam. Dirasa dekapan Bokuto merenggang, ia menarik satu tangannya, membawanya melingkari pinggang lelaki itu.

“Bokuto-san, tolong tutup tirai jendelanya,” ujar Akaashi.

Bokuto enggan melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap dilakukannya untuk kenyamanan Akaashi. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, beranjak dari sana dan berjalan mendekati jendela. 

Namun yang dilakukannya kini hanya diam, tak segera kembali bergabung dengan Akaashi di atas tempat tidur. Ia membuka jendela, membuat angin malam dengan cepat mengganti atmosfer ruangan. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto menelan ludahnya dengan berat, “buku itu.” 

Akaaashi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. “Ya?”

“Aku yang menyembunyikannya.” Bokuto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Degup di dada kirinya kian mengeras. Ketakutannya kembali muncul, dan sekarang bertambah pasang. 

“Di mana?” bisik Akaashi, “di mana kausembunyikan?” Jemarinya meremas kain putih yang membaluti tubuh.

Bokuto tak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. “Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi.”

Tak ada jawaban. Yang dia dengar kini adalah tarikan kain yang diduganya bahwa Akaashi telah beranjak dari tempat semula. “Tak ada janji di sini, Bokuto-san. Kita lakukan sebisa mungkin.”

“Maka dari itu buatlah janji pertama,” ujar Bokuto. Ia memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyergap, tapi semuanya kalah oleh keinginan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya di malam ini. 

“Sejak kapan?” Akaashi menatap ke bawah, tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekadar menatap punggungnya. 

“Malam terakhir.” Bokuto merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, ribuan kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya; haruskah ia katakan? “Kau tidak memilikinya.”

Jemarinya bermain melilit satu sama lain, ia gugup. Akaashi gugup. 

“Aku menolak percaya, namun baru saja ... baru saja aku harus terpaksa menerima bahwa kau memang tak memilikinya.”

Satu langkah ia ambil. Akaashi tahu Bokuto ingin menyelesaikan rasa kalutnya malam ini. Dan Akaashi bersedia memberinya cerita walau kini jiwanya disesaki rasa takut. 

Ia berhenti beberapa sentimeter di belakang Bokuto. Tangannya terayun untuk menyentuh punggung itu, namun kemudian berhenti di udara. 

“Tapi aku tak masalah. Tak akan ada yang tahu ... selain aku, ‘kan?” 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi berucap pelan, masih dengan tangan yang hendak mencapai punggung Bokuto. 

“Apa selama ini aku salah karena telah menutup telinga untuk orang-orang yang mengataiku gila?” 

Bokuto berbalik, membuat dadanya berhadapan dengan lengan yang masih menggantung di ruang kosong. “Akaashi Keiji. Seorang penulis yang memiliki penyakit jantung, tidak pernah meminum minuman yang memiliki rasa, tidak suka pedas, pendiam, perpustakaan. Ada yang kulewatkan?”

Akaashi menarik lengannya ke sisi tubuh, ia menatap dada Bokuto. “Lihat mataku, Akaashi. Kau takut aku semakin jatuh?” Bokuto memiringkan kepalanya. 

“Oh, ini. Kau memiliki penyakit yang akan membawamu pada kematian, bukan? Setidaknya di sini kau tidak akan mati, di sini kau tidak memiliki penyakit itu.” 

“Bokuto-san ...,” gumam Akaashi. Ia mendongak, menatap langsung pada netra yang seakan tengah menelanjanginya. 

“Ya, ya. Kau tidak memilikinya di sini karena tidak ada detak jantungmu di duniaku.”

“Bokuto-san ....” 

“Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini? Hidup bersamaku. Jangan risaukan tentang finansial, kau tahu aku pemain voli profesional. Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, semuanya, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi tak memberikan reaksi apapun setelah kalimat itu. Bokuto memintanya menetap, satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan cara apapun ia menempuhnya. “Di mana buku itu, Bokuto-san?”

“Kau tahu aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpamu.” Bokuto menjawab cepat, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akaashi. 

“Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, seseorang yang nyata.”

Bokuto menggeleng. “Kau sudah lebih dari cukup baik.”

“Tapi aku tidak nyata.” Ia berujar lembut. Suaranya kini menusuk telinga, Bokuto suka, namun kali ini tak ingin mendengar ucapan yang menjadi anak panah untuknya, menghujami jantungnya hingga rasanya tak ada celah untuk bernapas.

“Kalau begitu biarkan aku memasuki duniamu.”

“Bokuto-san, aku sudah memiliki alur ceritaku, penulisnya sudah memberikan akhir cerita untukku.” 

“Kalau begitu tetaplah di tempat ini, kita buat cerita baru yang tak memiliki akhir. Lebih jauh dari esok, lebih lama dari selamanya.” Bokuto mendekat satu langkah. Ia menatap lebih dalam, menyelami iris gelap di hadapannya seolah tak ada lagi waktu untuknya setelah ini. 

Gelengan kepala dari Akaashi membuat Bokuto tahu apa jawaban yang didapatnya, namun ia menolak mengerti. “Tolong, ya?”

“Kau sudah tahu semuanya, maka tak butuh waktu lama untukku kembali ke sana.”

“Aku ikut.”

“Dunia kita berbeda.”

“Akaashi.”

“Bokuto-san, perluas penglihatanmu.” Adalah kalimat telak yang membuat Bokuto memilih senyap. “Saat aku kembali, mungkin kau akan merasa sendirian dan kehilangan, tapi saat kau memanggilku, aku akan menghampirimu, di manapun itu.”

“Maka aku membutuhkanmu sekarang.”

“Ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku untuk merampungkan fiksi yang ditulisnya.” 

Emosinya semakin pasang. Bokuto menahan sesak yang semakin menjadi di dadanya, hangat sudah menyapa indra penglihatannya. 

Akaashi belum pergi, ia masih bisa menahannya di sini. Jadi jangan menangis, Bokuto bodoh. Ia terus melontarkan kalimat penenang untuk batinnya. 

“Aku juga ... membutuhkanmu untuk melanjutkan ceritaku di sini,” gumam Bokuto. Ia menatap menyelami netra gelap milik Akaashi. 

“Bokuto-san masih punya orang lain untuk mengisi alur di kisah ini. Kalau aku ... duniaku hanya memiliki beberapa orang saja ....” 

“Berhenti, Akaashi.” Berhenti, berhenti, berhenti. Ayo kita kembali tidur dan bangun di pagi hari, lupakan malam ini. 

“Tidur, ya? Bokuto-san kelihatan lelah—“

“Kalau kita tidur, apa saat aku terbangun, kau masih ada di sampingku?” 

Akaashi diam. Pertanyaan ini tentu sudah mereka ketahui jawabannya, namun ia mengerti Bokuto hanya ingin mencoba memupuk rasa sakitnya dengan sebuah harapan. “Tidur saja, ya?” Ia berujar lembut. Lengannya terangkat, menyentuh lengan milik Bokuto namun yang didapatnya adalah sebuah tepisan pelan. 

“Kita tidur ... tapi berjanjilah untuk melupakan malam ini.”

“Bokuto-san,” panggil Akaashi. Ia menatap Bokuto yang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan. “Mau menghabiskan waktu sampai pagi?” 

Ia tersenyum. Teduh matanya menerpa hingga dada kiri Bokuto. “Dan kau tidak pergi?”

“Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Bokuto-san tidur.” 

“Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur.”

Akaashi mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil. “Jadi?”

Bokuto menyentuh kedua bahu lelaki di hadapannya, kemudian menabrakkan tubuh keduanya cukup keras, merengkuh Akaashi dalam dekapan eratnya, enggan melepas walau sebentar. Akaashi membawa kedua tangannya mengelus punggung Bokuto. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas dada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Merasakan denyut di dada kirinya, ia tahu bagaimana sesaknya Bokuto saat ini.

Setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan malam dengan bincangan tentang segala hal, tentang denyut dunia masing-masing, tentang perasaan keduanya, tentang kisah yang mereka rajut hingga saat ini, tentang kisah yang mungkin akan rampung malam ini, tentang perandaian bagaimana jika mereka berasal dari dunia yang sama, tentang perandaian bagaimana jika mereka memilih bersama dan membuat kisah sendiri. Kisah yang tak Bokuto biarkan memiliki akhir.

“... Setidaknya begitu garis besar akhir kisahku.” Tak mendapat jawaban, Akaashi menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Bokuto sudah bergumul dalam selimut dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia tersenyum, mengusap helaian halus milik Bokuto. Matanya melirik jam dinding. 

Pukul tiga dini hari. 

“Sebenarnya waktuku sudah lewat dari jauh hari, tapi terimakasih untuk tekadku karena telah melampaui tenggat waktu. Ia mencariku, aku dibutuhkan, Bokuto-san.” Wajahnya mendekat, memberikan kecupan di dahi milik Bokuto. “Jangan mimpi terlalu jauh lagi, aku selalu berada di dekatmu.”

Ia beranjak dari persinggahan lelap. Berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian berbalik, kembali memandangi Bokuto yang tertidur. Rasanya damai. Kalau bisa, Akaashi juga ingin memiliki kisah dengan Bokuto, tidak usah memiliki akhir agar semuanya selalu mengalir. 

Akaashi menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Ia mendekati sebuah pintu yang sungguh tak asing untuknya. Jemarinya membuka knop pintu, dengan pelan ia berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. 

Pandangannya beredar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Di sinilah ia pertama kali terlihat hidup. Tak ada sesak di jantungnya, tak ada detak di jantungnya. Namun ia merasa hidup. 

Ia membawa kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah lemari tua di sana, membukanya perlahan dan mengambil satu buku yang ia tahu letaknya ketika bercakap dengan Bokuto tadi malam. Ia berhasil membuat Bokuto mengatakan di mana buku itu berada walau harus melewati beberapa seruan sarat akan emosi yang terjadi antara keduanya. 

Ia menilik benda itu. Mengelusnya pelan, kemudian membukanya. 

Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, pernapasannya juga terasa sulit berfungsi. Pelan-pelan, ia kembali. Tertarik ke dalam dunia yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya bernaung. 

  
***

  
Tak ada cahaya menyelinap masuk seperti biasanya. Bokuto terbangun, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah ruangan yang gelap, tirai jendela masih tertutup, dan yang paling menyesakkan adalah ia harus menerima realita bahwa tempat di sisinya kini kosong. 

Akaashi benar-benar pergi. Dari awal mereka memang tak diizinkan memiliki janji. 

Ia berjalan ke luar kamar. Menyusuri anak tangga untuk menuju ruangan yang ia tahu Akaashi kunjungi malam tadi. 

Bokuto di sana. Ia berjongkok di hadapan buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya terulur membawa buku itu mendekat. Membukanya perhalaman dengan cepat, hingga sampai pada halaman terakhir di mana kisah dari buku itu rampung. 

  
_Akaashi Keiji hidup di dalam hatinya. Ia meregang napasnya pukul tiga dini hari, tepat di hadapannya. Berhari-hari Osamu tidak mendapat kabar tentang Keiji yang tidak membuka matanya, kini ia berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu harus berpindah hidup ke pangkuan Tuhan. “Selamat untuk terbebas dari rasa sakit yang selama ini kautanggung di sini, Keiji.”_

_TAMAT_

Bokuto tidak menahan air yang kini menuruni kedua pipinya. Dahinya mengernyit, wajahnya begitu putus asa, menyesakkan untuk dilihat. 

“Sekarang, Akaashi. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang ...,” racau Bokuto. 

Akaashi bilang padanya bahwa kapanpun Bokuto memanggilnya, ia akan datang, di manapun itu. Namun baru saja Bokuto memanggilnya, bahkan panggilan itu begitu pilu, benar-benar terdengar bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Akaashi sekarang. Namun Akaashi berbohong. Lelaki itu hanya ingin mengurangi sakit yang Bokuto rasakan, benar begitu? 

Namun tak apa. Bokuto akan mencoba menerimanya sekarang. Menerima segala hal tentang Akaashi, tentang kisahnya, jalan hidupnya. 

  
***

“Ada apa?” Bokuto menatap punggung istrinya yang terlihat gelisah. 

“Uhm ... aku berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya aku membuat sequel dari bukuku yang diterbitkan beberapa tahun lalu? Banyak yang memintanya, mereka kecewa karena aku membuat karakter utama di buku itu meninggal sehingga membuat pasangannya hidup sendirian,” jelasnya. 

Bokuto tidak menjawab. 

“Aku rasa akan membuat reinkarnasi Keiji.”

Bokuto tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfiksi pertamaku di sini :DDD oke apa lagi? Ya udah terimakasih kepada siapapun yang membaca!


End file.
